themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5
The Soon Birth of Cross Star is the fifth episode of season 1. Plot Ai Rui Ke enters the lobby and uses Illusion Magic Spell to make Li Ka fall asleep. Wu Ke Na Na walks to Wu La La and asks if she's okay. Ai Rui Ke asks Mi Ya Xin how he knows that the culprit would be in the lobby, and he replies that he got the answer in Lan Bao's love letter. Lan Bao thinks that Mi Ya Xin is toying with him. Li Ka suddenly wakes up and attacks Lan Bao. Ai Rui Ke pushes him away and gets injured on the arm. He then uses 1 2 3 Wooden Man and freezes Li Ka. He figures that there are Dark power on Li Ka's body being able to break free of his magic. The he instructs Wu Ka Na Na to bring Wu La La back to the dorms. Everyone is the classroom are shocked after hearing from Lan Bao that Li Ka can move. Lan Ba is sad that the love letter isn't a love letter and Jian Ni cheers him up. Jian Ni wants everyone to apologize to Wu La La. But Ba Bi says that Wu La La caused Ai Rui Ke to get injured and her bear scared Piao Ah Piao. Jian Ni tries to protest but Wu La La says that she's correct and apologizes to everyone. Wu Ke Na Na scolds Wu La La for not following school rules and Wu La La apologizes again. Rui Rui asks why did she wander around at night and she replies saying she wants to find her older sister. Wu La La says that her grandfather told her her older sister attends Meng Academy and she received the enrolment notice and had the chance to reunite with her. Ba Bi is confused why she would release the bear and Wu La La says it's so it's easier to find and shows everyone the photo of her, Wu Ke Na Na and her grandfather. Ba Bai reminds her that everyone grows up and their appearance will change. Lan Bao asks for Wu La La's older sister's name and she says it's Wu Ke Na Na. Jian Ni and Lan Bao wants to help Wu La La. In the M Riders secret base, Wu Ke Na Na tells Ai Rui Ke to not move his hand around so the wound won't open. She decides to help him in his student council work until his hand is healed. Ai Rui Ke says that he doesn't want his hand to heal quickly. Wu Ke Na Na, Ai Rui Ke and Mi Ya Xin are in the teacher's office where Pa is talking to them. He thanks Ai Rui Ke for exposing Li Ka's identity and Mi Ya Xin for figuring this all out. He says that Li Ka was a middle division student and was cursed by the Dark Lord with an evil spell when she went into the prohibited zone. She would be sent back to the human world with no recollection of Meng Academy. Pa tells Ai Rui Ke and Mi Ya Xin to leave as he talks to Wu Ke Na Na. After they leave, Pa tells her that her grandfather handed Wu La La the enrolment notice himself and the day after Wu La La departed for Meng Academy, he disappeared. He left a letter saying to take care of Wu La La and to not tell her about his disappearance. Wu Ke Na Na is shocked to hear the news and Pa reassures saying that her grandfather must have a plan since he is able to leave a message. Ai Rui Ke and Mi Ya Xin are talking when they spot a little panda on the ground. Ai Rui Ke picks it up and wonders where it came from. Then they realize it's from Wu La La. She runs over and compliments the panda for leading her to Ai Rui Ke. Then Wu La La gives Ai Rui Ke a cookie to thank him for making her clear and standing up to those who misunderstood her. Wu Ke Na Na is walking through the hallway and stops to see the scene of Ai Rui Ke eating the cookie. She wonders if she's being jealous or Ai Rui Ke is too close to other girls. Before she leaves, Mi Ya Xin notices her. In the sewer, the minion is talking to the Dark Lord. Mist surrounds the minion's hands and screams. Pa enters the classroom with the students sitting in their seats and introduces a new student. The new student introduces himself as Xia Guang Lei. He says that he likes to do good deeds. Ba Bi complains at the back of the classroom how there's so much new students. Xia Guang Lei sits behind Jian Ni. Pa then starts to talk about magic word study, and how studying magic books written in magic word is very useful. Then he reads out loud. He tells everyone to repeat after him then reads it differently again. He calls Lan Bao up to read and everyone says that he's reading it differently each time. Pa thinks that they're making up excuses so he tells Lan Bao to stand in front of the classroom. He walks down the group of tables and stops in front of Rui Rui. He tells her to stand up and read the words on the board. Rui Rui looks around for help then sees Xia Guang Lei who helps her by using objects and motions to indicate the sounds. Rui Rui says it correctly and Pa tells her to sit down. During break time, Ba Bi, Rui Rui and Dan Gu Chun walks into the classroom, carrying their snacks. Lan Bao and Jian Ni watches, saying how they're hungry but have no more money to buy snacks. Xia Guang Lei invites them to eat with him, and he says that he brought a huge bowl of instant noodle from north Meng Academy. Lan Bao and Jian Ni are confused how three people can eat a bowl of instant noodles. Xia Guang Lei brings back a bowl of instant noodles that is just as big as the desk. Lan Bao and Jian Ni gasp at the size and wonders how there can be so much hot water to boil it. Xia Guang Lei says that he has the nature series magic, the power to heat things up and demonstrates by heating Lan Bao's hand up. Lan Bao says that Jian Ni is also a nature series magician. Jian Ni asks if he can iron his clothes if it's wet. Xia Guang Lei agrees, saying that he likes to help out. Jian Ni, Lan Bao and Xia Guang Lei arrive at the lobby. Jian Ni says that he is very full and thanks Xia Guang Lei. Then a group of students including Dan Gu Chun, Rui Rui and Wu La La run past them. Lan Bao asks what's happening and Wu La La replies that there's going to be an election for the 437th student council president. Ba Bi walks over and says there's no point of choosing because it's going to be Ai Rui Ke. Jian Ni says that it's possible for Xia Guang Lei to be chosen. Xia Guang Lei says that he's new so there's no way for him to get chosen. Jian Ni and Ba Bi fights over will become the next student council president. Ba Bi, Dan Gu Chun and Rui Rui are in the classroom. Ba Bi complains about Xia Guang Lei saying how he's so confident. Rui Rui defends him and Dan Gu Chun agrees too. She makes up an excuse saying that Lei Gu Chun said it and Ba Bi asks who she would vote for. She says she will vote for Ai Rui Ke but Lei Gu Chun will vote for Xia Guang Lei. Ba Bi tells her to not waste votes by one person choosing two people, and says she can only vote for Ai Rui Ke. Rui Rui says she should do this and she will vote whoever she wants. Ba Bi says if she doesn't vote for Ai Rui Ke then it's betrayal. Rui Rui gets mad and starts to leave as Xia Guang Lei enters the classroom. She trips and falls on him who catches Rui Rui. Pa is in his office holding a magic prophecy book which the principal has told him to take care of before leaving. He sets it so it leans against the wall. He asks the book how much more of his music albums would get a reward, but the magic prophecy book refuses to tell. Lan Bao and Jian Ni are in the classroom with Lan Bao further away at the back of the classroom holding a candle. Jian Ni is trying to create fire and finally is able to create a small fire. Lan Bao tries to use it to light up the candle but the fire gave away. Wu Ke Na Na enters the classroom. She tells them that using strength isn't enough, but they have to use their entire body's feeling. All Kua Ke people are born with an energy called Shi Juan Shi. Casting magic requires using the Shi Juan Shi and incantation. Jian Ni then forms his hands together so it forms a circle and uses Magic Inferno, creating a small fire. Wu Ke Na Na says that it hardly can be called creating fire and tells him to practice more before leaving. Xia Guang Lei can be seen outside of the window watching. In the dorms, Jian Ni, Lan Bao and Xia Guang Lei are sleeping. A black mist appears from Xia Guang Lei's body then creeps through the walls. It forms a skull shape above Jian Ni and sucks something out of him before returning into Xia Guang Lei's body. He suddenly sits up immediately after that then holds a small orb in his hand which turns red while laughing. Pa is in his office and notices that there's thunder and lightning and thinks that the enhancement is weakening. He feels as if something bad will happen. Then the book says "dependent" but Pa hears it to "clothes" and thinks that he need to go take the clothes back in so it won't get wet. He leaves the room and the books says there's a dark power attached. In the lobby in the morning, there are a bunch of students putting up posters of Ai Rui Ke and Xia Guang Lei around the poster. Ba Bi and Rui Rui bumps into each other and they get into a fight. Rui Rui says that putting the poster at that spot would ensure victory for Xia Guang Lei but Ba Bi doesn't let her. Wu La La arrives and walks over to them asking why they're fighting. After understanding the situation, she suggests to have each person put half of each person's face on the spot so it would be fair. During the time for the candidates to give their speech, the students are seated in the lobby. Most of the students are cheering for either Ai Rui Ke or Xia Guang Lei. Pa uses his hands and tries to silence everyone but no one does so. Wu Ke Na Na looks around and stands up then does what Pa just did. Everyone suddenly quiet down. Pa says that each candidate will have one minute to speak. Ai Rui Ke goes up to speak and the girls sitting behind Jian Ni and Lan Bao, Ba Bi, Dan Gu Chun and another girl, are busy cheering while Ai Rui Ke is trying to quiet them down but the time is already up. The second candidate, Xia Guang Lei, goes up to speak and uses the entire time to say his speech. The supporters of Xia Guang Lei stand up and cheer for him. In the lobby at night, Pa is instructing two boys who are moving Facebook. They leave after moving it. Then Xia Guang Lei enters and seems to have poisoned Facebook. In the lobby, the students are seated including Ai Rui Ke and Xia Guang Lei. Pa is at the stage next to Facebook. The students one by one whispers their vote to Facebook. At the end, Facebook announces that the winner is Xia Guang Lei. His supporters cheers but Ba Bi thinks that there's something wrong with the system. Ai Rui Ke's fans starts to shout saying that there is to be a recount. Pa gets everyone's attention by using Attention, and says that you can't break the rules but he will ask Facebook for each candidate's number of votes. Facebook says Ai Rui Ke has 385 votes and Xia Guang Lei has 386 votes. Everyone except for Wu La La are confused about the result. Wu La Las asks why it's weird and Mi Ya Xin replies saying that Meng Academy only has 284 students, so it's impossible for there to be such high amount of votes. Pa looks investigates Facebook and discovered the tag Xia Guang Lei sticked on Facebook saying that Facebook is poisoned. Dan Gu Chun wonders what should happen and Ba Bi says there should be another vote. Wu La La asks how long that will be and seeing that Facebook's face turned green, Lan Bao says that it will take a long time. Xia Guang Lei gets up the stage and says that he will withdraw. He says that he doesn't want to waste effort and resource to do another election. The most important is the process, not the result and Ai Rui Ke is more qualified to be the student council president. Pa compliments Xia Guang Lei for his words. Mi Ya Xin thinks to himself how weird this is. Xia Guang Lei is in his dorm and seems to be in a lot of pain. He pours something out of a bottle stored in a box and swallows it. He remembers Dark Lord's words saying how the white pills would suppress his dark power but he has to complete his mission before it all runs out. Pa is working in his office when he hears the book say the M Rider's Cross Star will soon be born. Characters (In order of appearance) * Wu La La * Li Ka * Ai Rui Ke * Lan Bao * Wu Ke Na Na * Mi Ya Xin * Ba Bi * Rui Rui * Lie Yan Jian Ni * Dan Gu Chun * Piao Ah Piao (mentioned) * Pa Hua Luo Di * Panda * Dark Lord (voice) * Unnamed minion * Xia Guang Lei * Qian Jin (mentioned) * Magic Prophecy Book * Facebook Locations * Lobby * Classroom * The M Riders secret base * Teacher's office * Sewer * Dormitory Category:Episodes Category:Season 1